wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)
"Quack Quack" is a song about Captain Feathersword and the ducks and roosters. This song did not get a music video that wasn't Live In Concert until Wiggle Time (re-recording). Song Lyrics and Transcript Captain Feathersword: ''(after getting his hat and sword back) I feel Quite Quackers after that. Quack, quack, quack. '''Anthony: '''Captain, did you just say "Quack, quack, quack"? '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, yes I did say, "Quack, quack, quack." '''Anthony: '''We can say that, too. Let's all try it together! ''(with crowd of people) "''Quack, quack, quack." '''Captain Feathersword: '''Oh, and uh... Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Anthony': We can do that one, too. You ready? (with crowd of people) ''Cock-a-doodle-doo. '''Captain Feathersword: '''Wow, that's great! '''Greg: '(arriving while holding duck and rooster hats) ''Oh-ho! Anthony, I've got some hats here for us to wear. Look at that. There's a rooster hat for you, my friend. ''(giving rooster hat to Anthony) Anthony: 'Oh, looks good. ''(putting rooster hat on his head) '''Greg: Jeff, I've got a duck hat for you (giving duck hat to Jeff and Jeff puts it on his head) and I've got a duck hat myself so I'll just put that on. (starts putting duck hat on his head) Anthony: (pointing to Murray arriving while wearing a rooster hat) Hey, look at Murray! He looks great! Murray: Cock - a - Doodle Doo!! Greg: It's Murray the rooster! Murray: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack, and cock-a-doodle-doo together. (Jeff plays the intro on piano keyboard.) Captain Feathersword: '''Oh yes, indeed. We can do the whole thing. Here we go! '''Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm Captain Feathersword: Oh, my goodness me! Greg: With roosters and ducks singing this song. Captain Feathersword: Here we go. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodley doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: So now every day when he talks, this is what he says. Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo. Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now. Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: (hooting) Greg: Well, is he a rooster? Anthony: Or a pirate? Captain Feathersword Well, I just don't know. Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. Oh! Greg: He also does the farmyard dance (with Anthony) You can do it, too. Captain Feathersword: Wow! Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Here we go now, me hearties! (The Wiggles dance around Captain Feathersword in a circle.) Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah! Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. (Jeff falls asleep.) Captain Feathersword: Wow! That was great me hearties! Give yourselves a big clap. That was wonderful. Greg: Great quacking, everybody. Song Lyrics for The Wiggles Movie Lyrics Greg: Doo, dooby-doo, dooby-doo Doo, doo, doo, dooby-doo Doo, dooby-doo, dooby-doo Doo, doo, doo, dooby-doo Doo, dooby-doo, scooby-doo-wa. Anthony: Let's all quack together. Wiggles: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Anthony: Hey, I got one, guys. (blubbering) How about you, Murray? Murray: (laughing to the song) What's Jeff up to? Jeff: (snoring) Wiggles: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a-doodly doo. Recording Quack Quack was the only song that was not re-recorded when Wiggle Time is made. And then, instead of Wiggle Time, it was rehearsed or re-recorded on December 1996 shown on Wiggledance! Live In Concert. Later, after Wiggledance! Live In Concert, it was re-recorded in 1998 for the Wiggle Time (re-recording) video and album and then the Toot Toot! video and album. Video Performances *Wiggledance! *The Wiggles Disneyland Special *The Wiggles Movie *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! *Pirate Poetry Album Appearances *Toot Toot! *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs